In the past it has been common to dispense masking paper and masking tape simultaneously with the tape extending over the edge of the paper so as to be readily applicable to a surface to be masked as the paper is dispensed. Examples of such prior art apparatus may be seen in the patents to Pool et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,214 and 4,096,021. The prior art apparatus which dispensed masking paper with a tape border typically contained a frame to which a grasping handle is attached for grasping the machine with one hand. The handle of such apparatus is formed separately of the frame. Such apparatus could tend to twist in the hand of the operator, causing the tape to become separated from the surface to which the tape and masking paper is being applied. This problem is particularly applicable to the apparatus shown in the above-referenced Pool et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,021 wherein the handle is shown to be mounted on an arm attached to the side of the frame such that even if the handle itself does not twist in the hand of the operator, the moment force created by grasping the handle during the operation of the machine could tend to twist the frame to separate the tape from the surface being masked during application.
It is additionally a problem in the art in ensuring that the tape adhesively attaches to the paper as the paper and tape are played out by moving the machine in relation to a surface being masked. Early apparatus in the art relied simply playing out of the tape and paper together after the tape had once been affixed to a portion of the paper. Subsequent apparatus including those shown in the Pool et al. patents, as mentioned above, have employed a variety of auxiliary rollers to ensure that the paper and tape are adhesively joined as the paper is played out from the machine. These auxiliary rollers contribute to the complexity and cost of manufacture of the machine.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to be able to adjust the relative amount of tape contacting the paper to tape extending over the edge of the paper, and this has not been adequately provided for in the prior art.
Thus, while the arrangements of the prior art have exhibited a degree of utility in providing for the concurrent dispensing of masking paper and tape such that the tape extends over the edge of the paper to facilitate application to a surface to be masked, room for significant improvement remains. The problems enumerated in the foregoing are not intended to be exhaustive, but are rather among many which tend to impair the effectiveness of previously-known masking paper and tape dispensers. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that masking paper and tape dispensers appearing in the prior art have not been altogether saftisfactory.
Recognizing the need for improved masking paper and tape dispenser, it is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a novel masking paper and tape dispenser which minimizes or reduces the problems of the type previously noted. It is a more particular feature of the present invention that the frame of the masking paper and tape dispensing machine of the present invention is formed into a generally C-shaped frame member having a first end and a second end and a central gripping portion, with the paper and tape dispensing rollers being mounted on a bracket attached to one end of the frame and a cutting blade attached to the other.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the bracket has pivotally attached thereto a depressor bar, with the end of the depressor bar forming a pressure-applying foot which is spring biased into contact with the paper contained on the paper dispensing roll in the region where the tape contacts the paper before the paper is played off of the paper dispensing roll.
Another feature of the present invention provides for adjusting the position of the paper-containing roll by laterally adjusting the position of the paper dispensing roller drum, on which the paper dispensing roll is placed, with respect to the position of the tape dispensing roll to selectively position the tape relative to the edge of the paper on the paper dispensing roll, thereby adjusting the relative portion of the tape which is contacting the paper as opposed to extending over the edge of the paper.
Examples of the more important features of the present invention have thus been summarized rather broadly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject of the appended claims. These other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals have been applied to like elements, in which: